Of Magic and Friendship
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Hannah Abbott returns to Hogwarts after the Second War to finish her education. Near the end of the year her friendship with Neville is tested when she accidentally says something she regrets.


Written for a competition on The Teacher's Lounge forum.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything familiar. Just the plotline.

The prompts to use in the competition were:

Magic and Friendship.

* * *

><p>Hannah sat by the lake on a spring afternoon. She had finished exams and was practicing her magic. Hannah was back at Hogwarts and in her seventh year. She wanted to complete her education. After Hannah's mother died, she knew her mother would want her to complete her education. So, after the war, Hannah came back to school.<p>

Outside of school Hannah wouldn't be allowed to practice magic, but inside Hogwarts she knew she would be all right. That is, as long as none of the teachers saw her. She took her wand, moved her wrist in a quick flick, and made a tulip hover in midair. Within a second she transfigured it into a butterfly.

The blonde smiled as she watched the butterfly fly away. Transfiguration was one of her favorite classes at Hogwarts. Most importantly, Hannah loved the magic it brought when she transfigured an object into an animal.

It was at that moment when he came walking past, looking troubled. He had this look on his face as if the late Professor Snape had given him a bad report in front of the class because of a mistake.. He sat a few feet away from Hannah, watching the butterfly fly away. As soon it was gone, his focus went towards the lake. Hannah eyed him cautiously. She took another tulip and transfigured it into a butterfly.

He stared, moved close to her–but not too close–and focused on the yellow butterfly. He shifted uncomfortably as he watched her take another tulip.

"How do you do that?" he managed to mumble out.

"My mother taught me. It was her favorite trick; it's why transfiguration became my favorite."

"I'm sorry about your mother," Neville said, understanding how it felt to lose parents.

"It's not your fault. Neville, how are you doing in Transfiguration?" she asked calmly as she took the flower and held it in her palm. Her other hand held her wand.

"Actually, that was my last exam. I've failed miserably." He looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm sure you didn't fail," she said soothingly.

"Oh really? I was suppose to turn a chair into a turtle. Do you want to know what happened?" He stared at Hannah, cross. His hands picked up a nearby piece of grass and started playing with it.

"I'm kind of scared to ask. But knowing you, I think you might have done something wrong or tripped or-" She stopped dead in her tracks, realizing who she was talking to. Deep sympathy formed in her eyes as she dropped the tulip. Hannah knew what little friendship they had was ruined. He stood up immediately, dropping his piece of grass.

"Neville, I-" she started to say.

"Forget it. I don't want to hear it."he said as he started to walk off. Hannah stared at him for a second before she quickly moved in front of him.

"Neville, I'm sorry. No, don't leave. I didn't mean to say-"

"Say what Hannah? Say the one thing that everyone says behind my back? Sure, I'm a known klutz. Didn't I kill the snake during the war? No one cares about that anymore. They still see me as a klutz in classes. They don't care about what I think or how I feel. I thought you were different. I thought I could act myself around you." He flew his hands up and put them down by his side just as fast as he stared at her. A fresh batch of tears formed in her brown eyes. She wanted to say something comforting, but was afraid if she opened her mouth to speak, she would say something wrong again. He stared at her and then took off, leaving her alone.

Spring faded slowly into summer. Hannah finished her schooling and graduated from Hogwarts. She turned towards the castle as she held her trunk with one hand. It was her very last day; a bittersweet moment for her. As soon as she saw him standing a few feet away, Hannah wished she could go back in time and take back what she said. Susan stood a few feet away from her and turned towards what her friend was staring at.

"Has he spoken to you since the incident?" Susan asked Hannah turning back towards her.

Hannah's brown eyes found Neville's. Their eyes locked for a brief moment, each thinking back to the day Hannah practically called him a klutz.

"No," Hannah said as she turned away from him. She squinted her eyes-the sun had just reached high point above them.

"The train will be here soon," Susan said as they made their way with the rest of the school down towards Hogsmead.

There he stood, a few feet away from them as they waited for the train.

"You should talk to him," Susan encouraged her.

"Huh? Why?" Hannah asked as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"He could use a friend."

"He has Hermione and Ginny." Hannah eyed the three standing away from her.

"They're more like his sisters than his friends," Susan replied.

"He's never alone. Since the war, Hermione and Ginny never leave his side," Hannah automatically replied. Deep down, she didn't want to speak to Neville again. She had embarrassed herself in front of him. From then on she worried she'd make a fool of herself again in front of him.

"Maybe he'll be alone on the train," Susan said hopefully.

"Maybe," Hannah squeaked out.

In no time at all, they were on the train. Susan and Hannah managed to find an empty compartment. Just as Susan sat down with her cat, the compartment door opened. Hermione stood in the threshold of the door with her own ginger haired cat.

"Would it be alright if we sat with you?" Hermione motioned to Ginny and Neville.

"Everywhere else is full," she added.

Hannah and Susan glanced at each other.

"I'll just go find somewhere else." Neville spoke without looking at Hannah.

"Neville, there's room for all of us," Ginny said calmly, pulling on Neville's arm.

"Ginny, I'm allowed to wander the corridor all by myself," Neville snapped at his friend as he stormed out. Ginny stood back a few steps closer to Hermione with a confused expression.

"I think I'm going for a walk," Hannah informed the others as Hermione and Ginny sat down.

Hannah caught up with him just as he was turning the corner.

"What was that about?" she demanded, stepping in front of him.

"I don't feel like being in the same compartment as you. No offense," Neville said, crossing his arms.

"Excuse me, but you offended me back there."

"Ever since that day, I don't feel like talking to you. I thought Hufflepuffs were the caring type." He threw the fact that she was a Hufflepuff in a face. Something Hannah thought Neville would never do.

"I'm not a Hufflepuff anymore." She sulked.

"Once a Hufflepuff, always a Hufflepuff," he grumbled.

"Neville, look, you're acting very different. I'm sorry for what I said that day. I really am. I didn't mean to say it at all. Or think it for that matter. I don't think of you as a klutz," Hannah apologized.

"Hannah, yes, you hurt my feelings that day. I'm always being called a klutz. I just didn't expect it coming from you." Neville paused. "But I accept your apology. Now leave me alone please."

"Neville, I didn't mean to call you a klutz," she quietly said.

"No, Hannah you might not have meant to, but I've been called one several times. When you called me one, it was the last straw. I'm tired of it," he admitted.

He started to walk off, but Hannah grabbed his hand. In those few moments of holding his hand she knew something changed between the two of them. She stared at him, her eyes fixed on him alone as if they were the only two on the train. She could have sworn she felt his hand grip tighter onto hers. Hannah tried letting go, but he wouldn't let her. She tried again, and watched as her fingers slipped through his. Hannah looked away hoping he wouldn't see her blush. Whatever happened with one touch between them changed her forever.

"Come back with me." Her statement wasn't an order. It was more of a wish.

"What just happened?" Neville asked, shaking his head. All of his anger disappeared with one touch.

"I don't know, but come back with me," she pleaded.

"Hannah, can I see you over the summer?" Neville forced out.

"I don't know where I'll be, but I'll write you."

"I'd like that," he said taking her hand again. This time, she felt a different kind of magic. One that let her know their friendship was back on again. One that told her everything would be all right. Together they walked back to where their friends were, holding hands.


End file.
